


Der Grinch - Die etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschichte

by EstelleRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Female/Original Male - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleRaven/pseuds/EstelleRaven
Summary: Celines etwas unfreundlicher, aber ziemlich attraktiver Nachbar rettet ihrem Sohn das Leben. Sie ist dankbar und ehe sie sich versieht, ist sie seinem Charme erlegen.Eine kleine, nicht ganz ernstzunehmende, erotische Geschichte.
Kudos: 1





	Der Grinch - Die etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschichte

**Author's Note:**

> Wie bereits gestern beim "Biest" angekündigt, gibt es heute eine weitere Geschichte. Dieses mal nicht Harry Potter, sondern etwas Eigenes.  
> Ich wünsche allen viel Freude beim Lesen.

_ **Der Grinch** _

**_die etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschichte_ **

Celine bug Plätzchen. Der dritte Advent stand bevor und sie war schon richtig spät dran. Seit Stunden war sie damit beschäftigt diverse Zutaten zu mischen, zu kneten, auszustechen und Blech für Blech in den Ofen zu schieben. Ihre Küche sah bereits aus wie ein weiß, bemehltes Schlachtfeld.  
Obwohl sie eigentlich eine sehr ordentliche Bäckerin war, die die gerade nicht benötigten Küchenutensilien und Zutaten immer wieder gleich in die Schränke oder in die Spülmaschine stellte, befanden sich mittlerweile Teig-und Schokoladenreste nicht nur auf der sonst so ordentlich aufgeräumten Arbeitsplatte, sondern auch auf dem Fußboden und sie klebten außerdem in kleinen Klumpen an den Küchenschränken.

Schuld für dieses ganz spezielle Chaos war allerdings ihr fünfjähriger Sohn, Marcel, der sich entschlossen hatte, beim Backen zu helfen. Allerdings hatte er sich nach fünf langen Minuten des Plätzchenausstechens schon gelangweilt und angefangen statt mit seinen bemehlten Händen die verschiedensten Figuren aus dem Teig auszustechen, lieber diverse Teigreste als Munition zu missbrauchen und sie auf diverse, eigentlich nicht vorhandene Kriegsgegner, die nur er sehen konnte, abzuschießen. Sie hatte sein Treiben dann sehr schnell unterbunden und ihn zum Spielen in den Vorgarten geschickt. Für ihre Küche war das allerdings viel zu spät.

Sie seufzte angesichts der Unordnung, die sie nun wieder beseitigen konnte und griff nach einem Lappen. Ihr kleiner Sohn hingegen gab ihr keine Zeit zum aufräumen, da forderte er schon wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Der Vorgarten schien für einen großen Fünfjährigen zum Spielen wohl doch etwas zu klein zu sein und so beschloss Marcel, kurzerhand, den Bürgersteig außerhalb des Grundstücks ebenfalls als Spielfeld zu nutzen und schnell wie ein Blitz entschwand er aus Celines Blickfeld.

Sie sah gerade noch eine rote Kapuze, die um die Ecke hüpfte und dann durch das Gartentor verschwand. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte sie hinter ihrem Kind her. Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit wenigstens die Hausschuhe gegen feste Schuhe einzutauschen. Voller Panik riss sie die Haustür auf, als sie schon die laut kreischenden Bremsen eines Autos hörte. Im Geiste sah sie ihren Jungen schon blutüberströmt auf der Straße liegen. Panisch riß sie ihr Gartentor auf und blieb abrupt stehen. Mitten auf der Straße, direkt vor ihr stand ein großer, schwarzer Geländewagen. Sie konnte die lange Bremsspur im Schnee, der die Straße bedeckte sehen und auch, dass der Wagen schräg zur Fahrtrichtung stand. Offenbar hatte der Besitzer des Autos wirklich stark abbremsen müssen und war noch einige Meter auf der schneeglatten Fahrbahn gerutscht. Ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Mann, der laut vor sich hin schimpfte, stieg gerade aus.

Celine hatte nicht den Mut vor das große Auto zu sehen und sich dem zu stellen, was sie dort möglicherweise vorfinden würde, aber der wirklich aufgebrachte Mann nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Mit drei großen Schritten umrundete er sein Fahrzeug. Ohne überhaupt einmal anzuhalten griff er einmal nach unten und hatte den kleinen Jungen, der unbeschadet nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Auto, starr vor Schreck, stand, an seinem roten Anorak in die Luft gehoben. Wie ein Paket klemmte er das kleine Kind unter seinen Arm und kam schnell auf die schreckenstarre Celine zu.

„Ihr Sohn, nehme ich an?“ Eisgrau schimmernde Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in Celines warme braune Augen, in denen schon ein Meer von Tränen schwamm. Celine konnte nur nicken, so erleichtert war sie, dass ihrem Kind offenbar nichts passiert war.

„Gute Frau, wenn sie schon Kinder in die Welt setzen müssen, dann passen Sie gefälligst auch darauf auf.“, knurrte er wütend. „Sie können von Glück sagen, dass ich über schnelle Reflexe verfüge, sonst wäre ihre Brut jetzt tot.“

Celine, die sich gerade überschwänglich bei dem Retter ihres Kindes bedanken wollte, schloss den gerade geöffneten Mund wieder. Wie konnte dieser Mann so unhöflich sein? Immerhin war ja noch mal alles gut gegangen. Kinder waren eben unberechenbar und sie hatte wirklich nur einen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst.Aber alles, was sie zu ihrer Entschuldigung sagen wollte, blieb ungesagt.

Mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck drückte der Mann ihr den Jungen, welcher jetzt leise anfing zu weinen, in die Arme Er beuchte beugte sich leicht nach vorn und flüsterte dem Kind ins Ohr, „Dummer, kleiner Junge. Ich werde dem Weihnachtsmann sagen, das du unartig warst. Dann bekommst du keine Geschenke.“ Triumphierend sah er Celine an, die ihr Kind unwillkürlich fester hielt, während Marcel nun erst richtig anfing zu weinen.

„Wie können Sie nur so etwas sagen?“ ereiferte sich die junge Frau und wurde langsam wütend.

„Ich kann alles sagen“, erwiderte der Mann lapidar und zog eine fein geschwungene schwarze Augenbraue nach oben. „Sie sollten ihr Kind unter Kontrolle bringen. Außerdem ist die Erwähnung von Strafen bei der Kindererziehung meist eine gute Sache.“ Jetzt wanderte auch die andere Augenbraue nach oben. Offenbar war er der Meinung, eine solche Androhung hielt das Kind von weiterem Ungehorsam ab.

„...und dies wissen Sie, weil sie selber Kinder haben, denen sie ständig drohen müssen?“, fragte Celine aufgebracht. Was bildete sich dieser ungehobelte Klotz eigentlich ein.

„Nein, ich habe keine Kinder. Eben, weil ich nicht auf Sie aufpassen will.“, belehrte sie der Mann und ohne auf eine Erwiderung der erbosten Mutter zu warten, drehte sich der Mann um ging um sein Auto herum, um wieder einzusteigen.

„Da kann man ja nur von Glück reden. Sie wären ein miserabler Fahrer.“ Celine war sich nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt gehört hatte. „Trotzdem....Danke fürs Bremsen.“ Celine schluckte ihren Ärger herunter. Es brachte nichts sich auf der Straße zu zanken. Allerdings sprach sie mittlerweile mit einem ziemlich breiten Rücken. Der Mann, den sie als ihren unmittelbaren Nachbarn erkannte, würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes. Er winkte im Laufen unwirsch ab, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr schneller als eigentlich nötig die Auffahrt zu seinem Haus hinauf.

Während Celine ihr geliebtes Kind an sich drückte und versuchte es zu trösten.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war bereits weit nach zwanzig Uhr am gleichen Tag, als Celine das letzte Blech mit herrlich duftenden Plätzchen aus ihrem Ofen nahm. Der Vorfall mit ihrem Kind nahm weiterhin ihr ganzes Denken ein. Kurz nachdem sie wieder in den schützenden Mauern ihres Hauses war, hatte sie ihre Mutter angerufen und gefragt, ob sie Lust hätte ein wenig Zeit mit ihrem Enkel zu verbringen. Die Mutter war gekommen, hatte das Kind samt gepackter Tasche in Empfang genommen und nachdem sie gehört hatte, was passiert war, konnte sie ihre Tochter verstehen, die erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe brauchte, um mit dieser Fast-Katastrophe fertig zu werden. Ganz zu schweigen von einem aufgelösten Kind, welches nun tatsächlich dachte, dass es zu Weihnachten gar keine Geschenke mehr bekommen würde.

Noch immer konnte Celine nicht fassen, wie unfreundlich ihr Nachbar gewesen war. Sicher war er nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass er das Kind fast überfahren hätte. Er war ganz bestimmt viel zu schnell gewesen und er hätte sie und vor allem nicht ihr Kind, so abkanzeln müssen. Sie machte sich selbst schon genügend Vorwürfe, ohne dass ein fremder Mann, den sie gar nicht kannte, beschuldigte, sie könnte nicht richtig auf ihr einziges Kind aufpassen.

Doch trotz allem Zorn, den sie verspürte, war sie diesem Mann auch sehr dankbar. Grübelnd saß sie in ihrer Küche und ein Gedanke begann in ihrem Kopf zu keimen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich noch einmal förmlich bei ihm entschuldigen? Eventuell hatte er nur so ungehalten reagiert, weil er selbst unter Schock stand. Sie musste ihm außerdem noch sagen, dass man so nicht mit einem kleinen Kind reden konnte. Nachdenklich sah sie die vielen Büchsen mit Plätzchen an, die gestapelt auf ihrer Anrichte standen. Sollte sie ihm als Dankeschön vielleicht ein paar Plätzchen bringen?

Er schien in dem großen Haus nebenan allein zu leben. Sie hatte dort noch nie eine Frau gesehen. Offensichtlich hatte er niemanden, der leckere Sachen für ihn bug und irgendwie konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er selbst ein begnadeter Koch oder Bäcker war. Celine's Gedanken schweiften weiter ab. Sie rief sich das Bild dieses wütenden Mannes, wie er mit ihrem Kind unter dem Arm vor ihr stand, ins Gedächtnis. Er war groß, mindestens anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie. Er war hübsch. Sein markantes Gesicht wurde beherrscht von diesen kalten grauen Augen. Sie wirkten irgendwie hypnotisierend.

Sein Haar war eher unspektakulär hellbraun und kurz geschnitten. Er hatte breite Schultern, während seine Taille ziemlich schmal war. Die Beine, die in einer schwarzen Jeans gesteckt hatten, waren lang und muskulös gewesen. Er schien sowieso aus lauter Muskeln zu bestehen. Immerhin hatte er ihr nicht gerade leichtes Kind mühelos unter einem Arm fest gehalten. Eigentlich war dieser Mann eine Augenweide und wäre nicht sein griesgrämiger Charakter, könnte man ihn sich gut als ein sich lohnendes Objekt für eine ganz besondere erotische Verführung vorstellen. Aber was, wenn er mittendrin den Mund aufmachte und böse Dinge sagen würde?  
.  
Celine stöhnte kurz frustriert auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. War sie tatsächlich schon so ausgehungert , dass sie das Aussehen dieses eher abweisenden Mannes wirklich so sehr interessierte? Tatsächlich hatte sie das letzte Mal Sex vor vielen Monaten gehabt. Ja, sie war ausgehungert, aber war sie auch verzweifelt genug, sich mit einem grinchähnlichen Individuum in ihrer Nachbarschaft einzulassen?

Nun ja, entschied sie. Sie könnte ihm zumindest ein paar Kekse bringen und auch wenn garantiert nichts passieren würde, könnte sie vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Blicke auf einen weniger, angezogenen männlichen Körper werfen.

„Oh, Celine“, sprach sie zu sich selbst und packte einige Plätzchen in eine separate Dose. „Du bist unzweifelhaft verrückt und vielleicht auch ein bisschen geil, aber das muss er ja nicht unbedingt wissen.“

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte und ihre rotblonde Lockenmähne mit einem schimmernden, blauen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte, machte sie sich auf, um dem Haus nebenan und seinem unfreundlichen Bewohner, einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mit entschlossenen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg. Doch je näher sie dem Haus ihres Nachbarn kam, um so langsamer wurde sie. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie dunkel und heruntergekommen dieses Haus aussah. Während jetzt, in der Weihnachtszeit die meisten Häuser festlich mit allerlei Lichterketten, funkelnden Sternen, beleuchteten Weihnachtsmännern und allerlei Glitter geschmückt waren, so fehlte am Nachbarhaus jeglicher Weihnachtsglanz. Düster und unheilvoll, fast wie sein Bewohner, lag das Haus inmitten der festlich beleuchteten Häuserfront.

Celine schluckte ihre Bedenken hinunter. Es war ja nicht unbedingt verboten sein Haus nicht weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Vielleicht war er einer dieser fanatischen Stromsparer, der womöglich abends nicht mal Licht machte und bei einer einsam, brennenden Kerze ein Buch las, oder vielleicht finstere Pläne schmiedete, die Welt zu übernehmen. Nein, irgendwie sah er nicht wie ein Bücherwurm aus. Eher wie ein Elite-Soldat, mit stahlharten Muskeln und schnellen Reflexen. Was auch seine Reaktionsschnelligkeit beim Fahren erklärte.

Celine versuchte ihre Gedanken von Sex und Erotik fern zu halten. Sie wollte nur die Kekse übergeben, sich bedanken und dann wieder gehen.

Eilig durchquerte sie den etwas ungepflegten Vorgarten, was ihren Verdacht vom Fehlen jeglicher fraulicher Präsenz noch erhärtete. Prüfend sah sie sich an der Eingangstür nach einer Klingel um. Es schien keine zu geben. Stattdessen war in der Mitte der Tür ein altmodischer Klopfer aus Messing angebracht. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht genau erkennen, welches Tier er darstellen sollte. Ohne viel Federlesens ergriff sie ihn und klopfte mehrmals. Sie hörte drinnen einen tiefen Gong. Stille folgte. Aufmerksam hörte Celine nach Geräuschen aus dem Inneren des Hauses, aber nichts geschah. Sie faste sich ein Herz und schlug den Klopfer wieder gegen die Tür. Erneut ertönte der tiefe Gong und nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie diesmal Schritte, die näher kamen.

Mit Schwung wurde die Haustür von innen aufgerissen. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell an der Tür war. Die Präsens des Mannes ihr Gegenüber war fast erdrückend. Stumm ragte er über ihr auf und musterte sie mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

Celine räusperte sich. „Ähm, guten Abend.“ Wieder wanderte eine Augenbraue des Mannes in Richtung Haaransatz. Er erwiderte ihren Gruß nicht, sondern starrte sie weiter an.

„Ich habe Plätzchen gebacken und hatte mich gefragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht Lust hätten...“ Celine kam ins Stottern. Das seltsam, stumme Verhalten dieses Mannes irritierte sie. Sie holte kurz Luft. „ Also was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für das rechtzeitige Bremsen vorhin bedanken. Hätten sie nicht so schnell reagiert, wäre mein Kind jetzt vielleicht schwer verletzt, oder Schlimmeres.“

„In der Tat.“, kam es bestätigend mit tiefer Stimme wieder zurück und noch immer musterte er sie mit dieser hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ich wollte ihnen deswegen die Plätzchen...“, Celine streckte ihm die Dose entgegen. Sie benahm sich wie ein unreifer Teenager, schimpfte sie sich im Stillen. Seit wann konnte sie keine ganzen Sätze mehr ausformulieren?

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich auf ihre Backwaren angewiesen bin?“, äußerte er sehr herablassend und musterte sie so durchdringend, dass Celine vor Scham rot anlief. Es machte den Eindruck, als würde er durch ihre Kleidung hindurch sehen können. Offenbar war auch Freundlichkeit für diesen Mann ein Fremdwort. So unwohl hatte sich Celine in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gefühlt. Langsam stieg Wut in Celine auf. Dieser undankbare, arrogante Bastard!

„Sicher nicht.“, stellte sie nun in einem eisigen Ton fest. „Ich wollte bloß nett sein, aber wenn sie...“

„Schon gut, schon gut.“, unterbrach er sie, als hätte er es sich kurzfristig doch anders überlegt. „Wenn Sie und Ihre Kekse nun schon mal da sind, können sie auch rein kommen. Ich kann Kaffee machen, wenn sie wollen.“ Erstaunt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Mit soviel Entgegenkommen hätte sie jetzt nicht mehr gerechnet.

„Sind sie sicher?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. „Sicher, bin ich sicher.“, antwortete er lässig und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung ins Innere des Hauses. Zögerlich trat Celine an ihm vorbei. War das wirklich klug, was sie vorhatte? Innerlich verfluchte Celine ihre eigene Naivität. Dieser Mann könnte ein gesuchter Serienkiller sein und wenn sie jetzt auch noch freiwillig in sein Haus kam, konnte sie verschwinden, ohne das jemals jemand auf die Idee kam, sie bei ihrem Nachbarn zu vermuten. Wobei er sie dann wohl längst auf seinem Grundstück verscharrt hätte.

„Ich verspreche, ich werde ihnen nichts tun.“, erreichte sie seine Stimme von hinten. Offenbar strahlte sie soviel Unbehagen aus, dass er etwas gemerkt haben musste. Was Celine allerdings nicht sah, waren die begehrlichen Blicke aus grauen Augen, die ihren unteren Rücken ausgiebig in Augenschein nahmen.

„Bitte nach links. Da ist die Küche.“, informierte er sie, griff an ihr vorbei und öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Linken. Sie trat ein und er ging an ihr vorbei, um sich an den Küchenschränken zu schaffen zu machen. „Ich sollte doch noch ein wenig Kaffee haben.“, murmelte er, während er einen Schrank nach dem anderen auf der Suche nach einer Kaffeedose öffnete.

Celine lehnte sich währenddessen an den Küchentresen neben der Tür und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er hat tatsächlich einen schönen Körper. Stellte sie fest, während sie ihn eingehend musterte.  
Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, welches seine breiten Schultern und die muskulösen Oberarme recht gut zur Geltung brachte. Die eng anliegende Jeans schmiegte sich sehr vorteilhaft an einen festen, gut geformten Hintern. Unwillkürlich lief Celine das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie ihre Hände über seine Schulterblätter, hinunter zu den schmalen Hüften auf diesen geilen Hintern gleiten ließ. Ein Blick hinunter zu seine Füßen ließ sie schon fast sehnsuchtsvoll aufseufzen.

Er war barfuß und er hatte ausnehmend schöne, gerade Zehen. Sie wollte sich einfach zu seinen Füßen hinlegen und jeden einzelnen seiner Zehen in den Mund nehmen. Verlegen über ihre wirklich schmutzigen Gedanken räusperte sie sich vernehmlich. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und hob stumm fragend seine Augenbraue. Diese Geste schien eine Macke von ihm zu sein. Offenbar wusste er, wie sie auf Frauen wirkte, insbesondere auf sexuell ausgehungerte Frauen, wie Celine. Celine schluckte vernehmlich, ihr Mund war ziemlich trocken und es gab eigentlich nichts zu schlucken.

„Darf ich fragen, wie sie heißen?“ Sie musste sich wirklich von seinem Körper ablenken und zu etwas Harmloserem greifen.

„Gabriel.“, erwiderte er und drehte sich wieder zurück, seine Suche nach Kaffee wieder aufnehmend.

„Ich heiße Celine.“, stellte sie sich vor. Sie war ein bisschen ärgerlich darüber, dass er nicht das gleiche Interesse für sie aufbringen konnte. Er murmelte lediglich etwas Unverständliches als Antwort.

„Werden Sie Weihnachten denn ganz allein verbringen?“, stellte Celine die nächste Frage, um ein peinliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu vermeiden.

„Sehe ich so aus...“, Celine beendete den Satz für ihn. „...als ob Sie Gesellschaft bräuchten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie so gar nichts von Weihnachten halten?“

„Richtig! Weihnachten ist etwas für Kinder.“ Er sprach in einem solch verächtlichen Ton, dass Celine vermutete, er meinte nicht unbedingt Kinder im besonderen, sondern eher Weicheier, Warmduscher, Langweiler, Spießer, Traditionalisten und ganz zu schweigen von Laternenparkern.

Celine fand diesen Mann, der sich Gabriel nannte, schon sehr merkwürdig. Er kam ihr fast wie der Grinch vor. Belustigt hielt sie nach etwas Grünem an Gabriel Ausschau. Nein, seine Haare waren nach wie vor hellbraun. Hier und da blitzte sogar etwas Grau hervor, aber eindeutig gab es kein einziges grünes Haar.auf seinem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er ja grünes Brusthaar? Sie konnte kaum ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie sich das vorstellte, oder schlimmer noch, weiter unten , die Farbe des Haares zwischen seinen Schenkeln war vielleicht drahtiges, leuchtendes Neongrün. Verhalten kicherte sie, schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund und versuchte gleichzeitig ihr Kichern in ein Husten zu verwandeln, was ihr eindeutig nicht gelang.

Gabriel fuhr stirnrunzelnd zu ihr herum. „Darf ich fragen, was so lustig ist?“

„Nichts, überhaupt nichts.“, log Celine krampfhaft gegen einen Lachanfall ankämpfend und wollte ein wenig zurückweichen. Allerdings spürte sie die Küchentür in ihrem Rücken. War das nicht ein grüner Fussel da auf seiner Hose? Vielleicht war er ja doch der Weihnachten hassende, stets übel gelaunte Grinch? Celine konnte ihre Gesichtszüge einfach nicht mehr beherrschen, haltlos grinste sie ihn an.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und klemmte sie zwischen sich und der Küchentür ein. „WAS ist so lustig? Lachen sie etwa über mich?“, knurrte er böse, während er bedrohlich von oben auf sie herab blickte.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich. Sie erinnern mich nur an jemand.“, stotterte Celine eingeschüchtert durch seine starke körperliche Präsenz und versuchte dann das Thema zu wechseln. „ Eigentlich will ich gar keinen Kaffee trinken. Ich werde jetzt auch gehen. Es ist spät und ich wollte nur die Plätzchen...“ Wieder kam sie nicht dazu auszureden. Gabriel ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Sein Griff war nicht fest, aber sie konnte sich dennoch nicht befreien, da er unangenehm nah vor ihr stand. Die ganze Situation wäre bedrohlich gewesen, wenn da nicht ein erotisches Flackern mit spritzigen sexuell durchtränkten Funken zwischen ihnen gewesen wären. Die Luft in der Küche heizte sich zunehmend auf und ihre Beine fühlten sich schon wie Pudding an. Es war atemberaubend, was er für eine Wirkung auf sie hatte und er war nah, viel zu nah. Im nächsten Moment hatte ihr Gehirn schon vergessen, warum sie eigentlich hier war.

Dann roch sie es. Prüfend schnupperte sie und ihre Nase folgte diesem Duft, der sie betörte. Er roch nach Mandarinen, Sandelholz und Moschus. Dieser Geruch und die Wärme seiner Hand um ihr Handgelenk genügten schon fast um ihren ausgehungerten Körper anzuheizen. Zu allem Überfluss beugte er sich nun nach vorn und murmelte mit einer tiefen und verführerischen Stimme in ihr Ohr „Möchte ich wissen, an wen ich sie erinnere?“ Seine Lippen berührend für einen Moment die Haut ihrer Ohrmuschel. Ein Seufzen entkam ungewollt ihrem Mund.

Celine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich denke eher nicht.“ Seine Nähe war mittlerweile fast unerträglich. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und schrie nach mehr Berührung. Ihr Gehirn formte Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die außerordentlich erotisch und lustvoll waren. Er war so nah, aber sein Körper berührte ihren immer noch nicht. Seine Augen glitzerten und sein Blick bohrte sich unbarmherzig in ihre Augen. Es war einfach nur magisch. Es hätte eine Bombe neben ihnen explodieren können. Beide hätten es nicht bemerkt.

„Ich kann Sie dennoch nicht gehen lassen.“, flüsterte er leise. Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte in ihr und schickte prickelnde Wellen direkt in ihren Unterleib und sie wurde sofort feucht zwischen ihren Beinen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann es durch ihr Höschen tropfen würde. „Warum nicht?“ wisperte Celine. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so leise war. Schließlich waren sie und er ganz allein. Aber die Stimmung in der sie sich befanden, ließ einfach keine laute Unterhaltung mehr zu.

„Weil ich dich will.“, antwortete Gabriel lüstern und wieder glitzerten seine Augen.

„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen und solltest du das nicht wollen, musst du JETZT Stop sagen. Dann werde ich aufhören und dich gehen lassen!“, raunte er, während seine Lippen leicht die ihren streiften.

Ihr Herz raste so sehr, dass sie es hören konnte. In was für eine absurde Situation war sie hinein geraten. Sie konnte nicht zurück und sie würde nicht ablehnen. Das war einfach unmöglich. Diese Augen, dieser Körper und seine sinnliche Stimme brachten sie um den Verstand.

Gabriel nahm ihr Schweigen offenbar als Zustimmung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Celine spürte, wie ihre Muskeln angespannt waren, sobald sich ihre Lippen trafen, aber wenn Gabriel es bemerkte, wurde er nicht abgeschreckt. Seine Hand bewegte sich von ihrem Kiefer bis zu ihrem Hinterkopf, zog sie in einen Kuss, der so hungrig war, als würde er versuchen, ihr ganzes Wesen allein durch ihren Mund zu verschlingen.

Sie reckte sich nach oben, öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn und schlang beide Hände um seinen Hals, als wollte sie ihn dort festhalten und nie wieder loslassen. Seine Zunge schmeckte gleichzeitig nach etwas Scharfem und Saurem, und sie konnte nicht widerstehen, sie mit ihrer eigenen zurückzudrängen und seinen Mund ausgiebig zu erforschen. Ein ersticktes Stöhnen entkam ihm, als Celine ihn so unerwartet leidenschaftlich wieder küsste.

Seine freie Hand umklammerte ihre Taille und drückte ihre mit solcher Kraft und Heftigkeit gegen seine, dass sie dachte, er versuchte, sie direkt in ihn hineinzuziehen. Celine spürte, wie sich eine vertraute Wärme in ihrem Bauch sammelte, sich löste und tiefer sank und sich zwischen ihren Beinen manifestierte. Ihre Beine trugen sie plötzlich nicht mehr. Unter dem Ansturm seiner Leidenschaft wurde einfach alles bedeutungslos. Ohne ihn auch nur einen Augenblick loszulassen, oder ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, sank sie auf den Küchenboden und zog ihn einfach mit. Sie fühlte sich außerstande die Nähe zu Gabriel aufzugeben, um sich einen bequemeren Platz zu suchen. Sie wollte ihn auch, jetzt und hier.

Sie brachen kurz auseinander und schnappten nach Luft, gerade lange genug, um dies zu tun. Celine packte Gabriels Shirt, zog es ihm mit einem Ruck über den Kopf und warf es beiseite. Sobald es weg war, zog Gabriel sie zu sich heran und küsste sie genauso leidenschaftlich wie zuvor. Oh Gott, dieser Mann wusste, wie man küsst. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt wusste, dass sie drei Füllungen in ihren hinteren Backenzähnen hatte, und sie hoffte, dass er herausfinden würde, dass sie noch im Besitz ihrer Mandeln war.

Er drückte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr, seine Stimme war voller Ungeduld und er flüsterte: "Leg dich hin. Ich will dich jetzt."  
Celine hatte nicht die Absicht, es ihm so leicht zu machen. Anstatt sich zurückzulehnen, setzte sie federleichte Küsse auf seinen Hals. Sie streichelte seine Brust und seinen Unterleib, drückte ihre Lippen an sein Schlüsselbein und senkte ihren Kopf schließlich zu einem seiner Nippel. Sie hüllte ihn mit ihrem Mund ein und leckte daran und fühlte wie er unter ihrer Zunge verhärtete. Gabriel versuchte nicht, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, er streichelte ihr rotes Haar, entfernte das blaue Band und versenkte seine langen Finger in ihrer Mähne.Sie biss ihn leicht, und sie hörte, wie sein Atem aussetzte, seine Finger verharrten in ihren Haaren, bevor er sie näher drückte. Sie tat es wieder, und er nahm sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie zurück. Sie warf einen Blick auf seine klar definierten Brustmuskeln und das hellbraune Haar, welches auf seiner Brust sprießte. Es war nicht grün, stellte sie fest, bevor sich alles, was mit dem Grinch zusammen hing in einem dicken Nebel der Leidenschaft auflöste.  
Gabriel ließ nicht los, als er sie leicht rückwärts drückte, bis sie flach auf dem Boden lag. Er küsste sie erneut, seine Zunge erkundete ihren Mund und schmeckte ihn, als wollte er sich für immer daran erinnern. Sie streichelte seine breiten Schultern und ließ ihn sich Zeit nehmen. Ihre kleine Hand glitt über seine Brust bis sie die Wölbung in seiner Hose erreicht hatte.  
Sobald sie sie berührte, drückte er seine Hüfte in ihre Hand. Sie rieb ihn durch den Stoff und genoss das Gefühl, wie er sich gegen ihre Finger drückte. Er machte ein Geräusch in seinem Hals und bewegte eine Hand an den Saum ihres Kleides. Er nahm es Zentimeter für Zentimeter in seine Hand und fuhr fort damit, bis er ihre Taille freigelegt hatte.  
Gabriels Finger schlängelten sich unter den Hosenbund ihrer Unterhose, und als er zwei Finger an die Außenseite ihrer Schamlippen drückte und gleichzeitig Druck auf ihre Klitoris ausübte, keuchte Celine und krümmte sich bei seiner Berührung. Gabriel löste sich endlich und küsste ihren Kiefer bis zum Hals. Celine neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten, um es ihm leichter zu machen, und er nutzte alles aus. Seine Lippen bewegten sich über ihren Hals, küssten hier und leckten dort, bis er sie schließlich über die Stelle streifte, an der sie beide ihren Puls rasen fühlen konnten. Dort bohrte er seine Zähne in die empfindliche Haut und gleichzeitig schob er seine Finger in sie.

Er machte eine Pause, sobald sie drinnen waren, und bewegte sie dann hinein und wieder hinaus, wobei sein Daumen gegen ihre Klitoris drückte. Als Antwort drückte sie sich fester gegen seine Erektion und rieb sie schneller. Gabriel erhöhte die Kraft seines Bisses, bis Celine sicher war, dass er die Haut durchbeißen würde. Als er sie losließ, gab es einen kurzen Schmerz an ihrem Hals, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sich näher damit zu beschäftigen, weil er seine Finger noch tiefer in sie hineinschob und sein Daumen härter ihre Klitoris massierte. Das fühlte sich viel besser an als der unbedeutende Schmerz, den sein Biss verursacht hatte.

Sie konnte nicht länger warten, öffnete seine Hose und zog ihren Schlüpfer herunter. Celine hob ihren Hintern , damit er die störende Kleidung von ihr wegschieben konnte. Gabriel ließ die Sachen auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich dann auf. Sie verbrachten einen langen Moment damit, sich schwer atmend gegenseitig anzuschauen und Celines Herz schlug so hektisch, dass sie sich sicher war, dass ihr Körper es nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte.  
Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, streifte Gabriel seine Hose und Unterhose nach unten. Celine ließ ihren Blick mit nicht geringer Neugier nach unten schweifen. Sein Schwanz war lang und dick. Seine Ausmaße waren sicher größer als alles, was sie vorher gesehen und gewöhnt war, aber sie war sicher, es würde alles passen und auch hier war weit und breit nichts neongrünes zu sehen.  
Als er sich wieder nach unten lehnte, teilte sie ihre Beine und hob ihre Hüften, so dass sie sich in einem leichteren Winkel zu ihm befand. Er justierte sie ein wenig, bevor er sich langsam in sie hinein schob und sie gemächlich Zoll für Zoll füllte. Celine stieß ein halb stöhnendes, halb seufzendes Geräusch aus, als sie sich schon um ihn zusammenballte. Sie versuchte, ihre Hüften zu bewegen, um ihn zu ermutigen, schneller in sie zu gleiten, aber er setzte diesen frustrierend langsamen Schwung fort, bis er vollständig in ihrem Inneren war.  
Er hielt an und beobachtete ihr Gesicht auf der Suche nach einer Reaktion. Sie hob die Taille ein wenig, um ihn zu ermutigen, und er stieß in sie hinein, zog sich mit bewusster Langsamkeit wieder zurück bis er gegen etwas drückte, das ein solches Gefühl des Vergnügens verursachte, so dass Celine stöhnte und sich ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen. Er blieb dort. Anstatt sich wieder zurückzuziehen, wiegte er sich langsam vor und zurück, so langsam, dass sich der Druck an dieser Stelle nie vollständig löste.  
Celine widerstand dem Drang, ihn zu bitten, sie schneller zu ficken, öffnete ihre Beine mehr, ihre Hände an Gabriels Rücken versuchten, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich schneller zu bewegen, ohne Worte benutzen zu müssen. Sie versuchte, ihre eigenen Hüften schneller zu bewegen, aber das half nicht und Gabriel zeigte keine Anzeichen, sein Tempo zu erhöhen. Er beugte seinen Kopf, um sie zu küssen, und Celine hielt ihn dort fest, ihre Zunge erkundete seinen Mund, schmeckte alles, was sie konnte, und wünschte immer noch, er würde sich schneller bewegen. Nur ein bisschen schneller. Sie wusste, dass sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke gekommen wäre, wenn er es getan hätte.  
Gabriel zwang sie, sich immer noch langsam zu bewegen. Rein. Raus. Sein Schwanz strich gegen jeden Nerv in ihrem Innern und ließ sie sich wieder um ihn zusammenziehen.  
Gabriel drückte ihre Hände an ihre Taille und zog das Kleid hoch, wobei sie noch mehr Kontakt zu seiner erhitzten Haut erhielt. Sie krümmte sich unter seinen Händen, die ihren Körper hinaufglitten, während seine Finger unter ihrem BH fuhren und erst dann aufhörten, als er ihre nackten Brüste enthüllt hatte. Er hielt jede von ihnen in einer Hand und fuhr mit den Daumen über die Brustwarzen und rieb sie fest. Sie packte seine Handgelenke, nicht um ihn aufzuhalten, sondern um ihn dort festzuhalten und wölbte sich ihm zusätzlich entgegen. Sie wollte ihn bitten, schneller zu reiben, aber stattdessen ließ sie ihre Hände auf seinen liegen.  
Gabriel ließ sie los, nahm sanft ihre Hände in seine schob sie über ihren Kopf und verschränkte ihre Finger Er lehnte sich hinunter, um einen Nippel in seinem Mund zu ziehen. Zuerst umkreiste er ihn mit seiner Zunge, schloss seine Lippen und saugte fest. Seine Zunge neckte sie gelegentlich noch einmal, bevor er erneut saugte. Sie spürte ein Ziehen in ihrer Muschi und rollte ihre Hüften nach oben. Keuchend fing sie seine Lippen zu einem erneuten sengenden Kuss ein.  
Die warme Nässe ihres Mundes verband sich mit seiner rauen Zunge und dem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, mit dem er sie fickte, und Celine spürte, wie sich ihre Fotze noch mehr um ihn ballte und ein schnelleres Tempo forderte. Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang, jedes Mal, wenn er in sie stieß, Töne zu erzeugen, aber es wurde immer schwieriger. Sie sehnte sich nach Erlösung.  
"Oh Gott" , flüsterte sie und konnte nicht länger dagegen kämpfen. "Schneller."  
Gabriel sah auf; er hatte sie gehört. Aber er hat sein Tempo nicht erhöht. Stattdessen lächelte er fast dämonisch und senkte seinen Kopf wieder, nahm den anderen Nippel in seinen Mund und überschüttete ihn mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit. Kleine, sanfte Bisse ließen Celines Hüften zucken und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Feuchtigkeit sich unter ihr sammelte. Es war so intensiv und sie stand kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus.  
"Gabriel..."  
Er sah wieder auf. Er rutschte hoch, damit er in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte, und wies sie an: "Wickle deine Beine um mich."  
Sein Atem war heiß auf Celines Gesicht, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. In diesem Moment war das einzige, was sie interessierte, das Bedürfnis zu kommen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und drückte ihre Fersen in seinen muskulösen Hintern und spürte, wie sich der Winkel seines Schwanzes veränderte. Er drang schneller in sie ein, sein eigenes Bedürfnis nach Befreiung drängte ihn weiter.  
Er küsste sie erneut, saugte ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund und biss sanft darauf, bevor er sie losließ. Celine drückte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Er ließ eine ihrer Hände los, bewegte seine Finger zurück zu ihrem Nippel, zog und streichelte und rieb, und als wären sie verbunden, zog sich ihre Fotze als Antwort zusammen und bettelte um etwas mehr. Gott, sie war so nah dran.  
Sie wandte den Kopf ab und flüsterte: "Hör nicht auf."  
"Niemals", versicherte er ihr.  
Sie streichelte sein Haar mit kontrastierender Sanftheit und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, aber was es war, konnte Celine nicht sagen; Ihr Mund dämpfte es. Er stieß wieder in sie hinein unkontrolliert und. sie spürte, wie sein Schwanz krampfte, als er kam, und seine Erlösung füllte sie mit dicken Schüben.  
Er bewegte sich weiter in ihr und rieb ihre Brustwarze schneller. Es fing an zu schmerzen, aber sie jammerte fast, damit er ja nicht aufhörte. Und als er seinen Kopf neigte und ihren Nippel noch einmal leckte, kam sie, ihre Vulva ballte sich immer wieder um ihn, als heiße Wellen der Lust sie überkamen.  
Als es vorbei war hatte sie keine Energie mehr, um sich sofort zu bedecken. Gabriel strich sich die verschwitzten Haare von der Stirn, küsste sie und zog sich heraus. Mit einem Seufzen rollte er sich zur Seite.  
Es gab einen Moment der peinlichen Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie beide mussten erst einmal zu Atem kommen. Celines ganzer Körper prickelte immer noch. Sie konnte seine Hände und seinen Mund auf ihr fühlen.  
„Ich muss gehen.“ Celine zog ihren BH wieder nach unten.  
Gabriel nickte stumm. Er stand zuerst auf und reichte Celine seine Hand. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung zog er sie auf die Füße. Er reichte ihr ein Küchentuch, damit sie seine Spuren auf ihr abwischen konnte. Nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs angezogen und ihre Haare glattgestrichen hatte, brachte er sie stumm zur Tür.  
„Wirst du wieder kommen?“, fragte er sie und seine Augen leuchteten für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Ja, wenn du mich darum bittest.“ , antwortete Celine, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste sanft seine Lippen.  
„Wirst du auch über Nacht bleiben, wenn ich dich bitte?“ Sein tiefer Bariton vibrierte in ihrem Bauch .  
„Vielleicht.“, lächelte sie geheimnisvoll und drehte sich um, um zu ihrem Haus zurückzukehren. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder schloss.  
War da nicht eben ein gelbes Glitzern in Gabriels faszinierenden Augen gewesen? Celine war sich nicht sicher . „Grinchige Grinchaugen.“, lachte sie in sich hinein und ging beschwingt den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Haus. Ihre ganze Rückseite tat weh von der Reibung auf dem harten Küchenboden, aber sie war schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen und sie würde herausfinden, was es mit diesem geheimnisvollen Mann von nebenan auf sich hatte.....nach Weihnachten.

**ENDE**


End file.
